


日光玫瑰

by AzoraVirgil



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzoraVirgil/pseuds/AzoraVirgil
Summary: 少年人渴慕太阳，于是太阳便为他降落到触手可得的人间。++生贺车，没什么剧情。





	日光玫瑰

清晨的爱意随着日升月落和海浪潮涌喷薄膨胀，刺中阿波罗的箭矢在金乌马车上发酵暧昧，每一抹朝气的阳光下都藏着秘而不宣的情色。

“何洛洛，起床吃早饭了。”

昨天R1se一起在家里给焉栩嘉开了生日会，其他成员第二天都有工作，玩到大半夜就陆陆续续离开，何洛洛提前和经纪人说定要空出这两天，现在家里只有他们两个，焉栩嘉虽然也不特别擅长厨艺，但总归比他的小厨神要好些，早早起床下好面才来叫小祖宗起床。

焉栩嘉蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，玩闹地轻拍了一下窝在自己床上酣睡的男孩。平时总是睁着大眼睛用最单纯而勾人的目光对他笑的何洛洛，这个被全团指为皮小孩的男孩正躺在他的床上，安静而乖巧。

有些人，即使他闭着眼睛你也能想象到那双眼睛里会流露出怎样的无辜与风情，矛盾却引人遐想。

初秋的天气微凉，焉栩嘉的被子大都让何洛洛抱在怀里，仅有一角搭在腰间，堪堪遮掩住优美的人鱼线和半个浑圆挺翘的臀部。清晰可见的粉色印记从纤细的脖颈一直延伸到环住被子的白皙手臂上，昭示着焉栩嘉成年夜的疯狂。柔韧的双腿交叠着，在两腿间的缝隙中依稀可见何洛洛那如本人一般粉嫩可爱的欲望。

何洛洛的皮肤柔嫩顺滑，焉栩嘉在看他的第一眼就知道自己要栽到他手上，他的目光根本无法从他身上移开，带着一丝微不可查的欲望的眼神扫到脚踝，微微凸起的骨块旁是几道掩在白嫩皮肤下的黛青色，手轻轻抚上细弱的脚背，玫瑰花苞般的脚趾蜷缩在一起，让人忍不住想要期待这朵花的绽放。

来自脚踝的微弱抚痒让何洛洛有些不适地缩了缩腿，睡梦中啧啧了几声，也不知是怎样的美梦。

焉栩嘉的手一转，把阵地转到何洛洛那张被称为初恋脸的精致五官，光洁的额头，微挺的鼻梁，长而浓密的睫毛在眼底投下淡淡的阴翳，唇齿间一点粉色舌尖若隐若现，许是焉栩嘉的目光中的侵略性过于实质，何洛洛微微皱了皱眉睁开眼，还未清醒的双眼蒙上一层雾气。

花了点时间聚焦，模模糊糊辨认出打扰自己好眠的罪魁祸首，何洛洛翻了个身，嘴里嘟囔着说：“嘉嘉别闹，让我再睡会。”

翻了个身继续好眠的男孩没有意识到被他当成粉红豹抱着的被子大半都在怀里，仅有的盖在身上的一角也在转身的动作间滑落，纤立的蝴蝶骨勾勒着不可言说的欲望，弓起来的脊背配合挺翘的臀部形成让米开朗琪罗都叹为观止的优美曲线，焉栩嘉停在他脖颈的手不由得加重了几分力道。

“洛洛，醒醒。”手抚上圆润的肩头，张口的低音带着胸腔共鸣，低沉得仿佛可以溢出眼底那抹化不开的渴望。

少年人渴望太阳，恨不得插上Icarus的蜡制羽毛奔向天际。

焉栩嘉贴着何洛洛侧躺在床上，手摩挲着柔嫩的皮肤环住那不盈一握的腰肢，时不时撩拨几次下身的事物，细细密密的吻落到何洛洛的侧颈和后背，犹如羽毛扫过皮肤。

“唔……不要了嘉嘉。”何洛洛迷迷糊糊地推了推焉栩嘉作乱的手，睡意慢慢被情欲替代，虽然大脑逐渐清醒，但上眼睑依旧略有沉重，何洛洛没回应也没抗拒，暂时享受着焉栩嘉的叫醒服务。

感受到手中的事物微微抬头，焉栩嘉恶劣地移开手，改为在腰间和大腿内侧摩挲，怎么也不肯去碰触更需要舒服的地方。感受到微凉于发热处的手离去，何洛洛双腿难耐地在抱住的被子上蹭了蹭，索性转过身缩进焉栩嘉的怀里。

“嘉嘉。”何洛洛睁开眼，手十分熟练地抱上面前的人形粉红豹抱枕，带着点南方口音的咬字绵绵软软，似是无意撒娇最为致命。

“好了，不闹你了，你接着睡吧。”焉栩嘉的手拍了拍何洛洛窝在他胸前的后脑勺，压下微微翘起的发尖。

面估计快成坨了，昨天也是榨取不少何洛洛的体力，焉栩嘉很有良心地打算让他再睡一会，面可以再煮，小祖宗不能休息不好。

焉栩嘉安抚了几声何洛洛就抱着他不再点火，然而已经被闹醒的人怎么可能就此善罢甘休，何洛洛眼珠一转心生一记，易安团霸的起床气可不会安安稳稳地憋着呐。

“可是我现在不想睡了欸。”何洛洛抓起焉栩嘉放在他头上的右手拉到面前，焉栩嘉只当他是小脾气在撒娇，由着他把手停留在两人中间，饶有兴趣地期待何洛洛接下来的行动。

焉栩嘉没想到的是何洛洛伸出小小一截舌尖，像小兽般舔舐他的手指，湿热的舌尖先是小心翼翼地触碰指腹，轻巧地碰触一下又像是受惊一样逃开，随后渐渐放开胆子包裹住整根中指，从指尖到指根，焉栩嘉不用看就能清晰感受到何洛洛的唇舌在他的指节上缓缓划过，牙齿不轻不重地啮咬，模仿着某种令人快慰的交合。手上的戒指配合舌头微微上下起伏，有着略微粗砾的触感。

听着焉栩嘉逐渐加重的呼吸声，大抵知道自己在做的事情是何等情色，何洛洛低垂着眼，总是看着面前人的大眼睛此刻也颇有些不好意思。

南方男孩在待人方面总是肆意而张扬地宣泄着热情，但在情事上却又表现出十八岁刚好的青涩与羞赧。

焉栩嘉由着他的小朋友胡来，另一只空闲的手却不安分地胸前的一点揉搓，微微挺立的红樱充血得像是娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，独属焉栩嘉的无刺玫瑰。

焉栩嘉抽出被何洛洛含着的手指，在空中牵出一条暧昧的银丝。吻上那被来不及咽下的唾液濡湿的唇舌，在唇齿贴合的前一刻何洛洛听到焉栩嘉说，这么漂亮的嘴唇，更适合舔点别的。

何洛洛今天格外主动，毕竟是焉栩嘉18岁的第一天，咬着下嘴唇犹豫了几秒，俯下身准备满足焉栩嘉的荤话，手已经握上那火热的事物，抿了抿唇刚要舔舐，一恍神又被拉回去勾住了唇舌。

“下次吧。”焉栩嘉说。

何洛洛白瓷藕般的手臂松松垮垮地环住焉栩嘉的脖颈，顺从地微微仰头与他唇舌相交，偶尔几声甜腻的呜咽压在嗓子里，比任何声音都更加催情。

试问谁不想看看一向冷静自持还有些BKing的忙内染上情欲的颜色，听他喘息，低吼以及用刻意低沉的丝绒醇厚的嗓音在耳边念出名字？

何洛洛的手慢条斯理地解开焉栩嘉的衣物，抚过他硬朗的胸膛滑向身下的坚挺，血气方刚的少年加上充满暧昧气息的清晨，越发令人蠢蠢欲动。

焉栩嘉悄悄将手探入何洛洛后腰，微微高出男孩体温的手在身后揉搓，在股缝旁撩拨却不深入，抑制住自己汹涌的渴慕，他还想多欣赏一会小朋友的表演。

刚刚清醒的何洛洛身体还未完全脱离前一晚的余慵，身体的理智敌不过欲望的叫嚣，套弄焉栩嘉身下事物的手力道逐渐变得绵软，他也不好意思认输说自己有些体力不支，只是凑上去一下又一下带着讨好意味去啄吻一向宠溺的北方男孩，在他胸前挑逗的手绕到身后覆上焉栩嘉放在后腰的手。

不言而喻。

焉栩嘉接收到何洛洛的小心思，忍不住在笑里带上几分无奈，他的小朋友真是嘴硬又可爱。

欺身而上将何洛洛压在身下，特意在何洛洛的注视下不急不忙地取下手上的戒指，戒指掉落在木质的床头橱上泛起一声沉闷的敲击声。

当焉栩嘉在身边的时候，何洛洛很少会移开自己放在他身上的目光，这一次他却看向那枚不离身的戒指，若有所思。

如果问焉栩嘉的室友赵磊，他一定会告诉你焉栩嘉有多么爱这枚戒指，除了特别严肃的央视节目不得不摘下，其他时候甚至连洗澡都不肯摘下，几乎就没见过他主动摘下。

但何洛洛在二十四小时内见到了两次，从昨晚到今早，都是为了他。

和何洛洛生活的乌托邦不同，焉栩嘉是在一片暗无天日的厮杀中倔犟疯长的荆棘，踏着铿锵金铁与滚烫鲜血的泥泞血路走来，他懂得竞争，懂得优胜劣汰，懂得在人前带上成熟而得体的假面，有的时候，明明他就在自己身后，何洛洛却还是觉得看不透他，但他总能敏锐地感受到焉栩嘉突如其来的寂寥与低迷，所以他鼓起勇气对他说，嘉嘉，看我。

焉栩嘉，你看看我。

是什么时候开始沉溺于焉栩嘉的一切呢？

何洛洛也说不清，也许是18年的惊鸿一瞥，也许是对抗舞台的众里挑一，也许……

如果说得清，那疯帽子早就能回答爱丽丝这乌鸦为什么像写字台的问题了，但有些事何洛洛说得清，比如何洛洛喜欢焉栩嘉，喜欢到难以言表。

何洛洛曾在乌托邦的高塔里渴望一场格列佛般的冒险，在高塔的窗边期盼着高挂的太阳看看他虔诚的祈祷，少年派的奇幻小船在辽远的海岸线上还未出航，他垂头丧气地估量着与地面的距离，在快要放弃的时候，他看见了那黑暗中挣扎勃发的荆棘疯长到高塔的窗口，搭出一阶牢固的阶梯通向地面，待他沿着阶梯一路走下，看到阶梯尾末的北方男孩逆着光朝他伸出手，对他说：

何洛洛，我在看你。

他想，原来……太阳神真的能听见世人的颂祷。

一根手指探入后方拉回了何洛洛飘远的思绪，昨晚的疯狂令现在的进入十分轻松，肠壁不自觉咬住焉栩嘉修长的手指，粘腻的液体包裹着手指。

“嘉嘉……”何洛洛在情欲中不知所措的时候总喜欢叫焉栩嘉的名字，带着几丝猫儿般的呜咽轻轻地挠在心间，惹得焉栩嘉总是狠不下心去欺负他。

晞光里的小玫瑰花苞上挂着欲坠不坠的露水，美好到连落下的日光都散发出三分温柔七分浪漫。

照顾着身下人的体验，焉栩嘉的动作总是放得很慢，当第三根手指侵入的时候，浪潮般涌来的快感自尾椎骨传向大脑，身体比羞耻感快了一步，等何洛洛反应过来的时候，大腿已经自觉地环上焉栩嘉紧实的腰际，涨红的脸埋入颈窝，身下却很诚实地磨蹭了一下。

焉栩嘉低低的轻笑落在何洛洛耳边，何洛洛不用抬头都能想象到那个说要做他一个人的小朋友的男孩眼睛里流露出得逞般的小骄傲，想着明明自己才是哥哥却总在这件事上输给对方，何洛洛一时气不过有些委屈，一口咬上嘴边的喉结，听着身前男孩突然倒吸一口气，又伸出软软的舌尖舔吻几下来安抚，就当作是认错，只不过耳边的喘息声又重了几分。

“何洛洛，你长本事了啊。”

不听话的小孩要接受惩罚。

欲望在穴口磨蹭两下就抽出手指，焉栩嘉琢磨着身下人的身体已经基本做好了准备便一个挺身浅浅抽插，何洛洛在一瞬间的空虚后再次被更加炙热的欲望填满，尽管身体适应且渴望着这份情事，但被贯穿的不适感还是占了上风，泪水不受控制地流出，他努力眨了眨眼却还是只能泪眼朦胧地看向焉栩嘉。

一声浅浅的喟叹后，温热的嘴唇沿着泪痕吻上何洛洛的眼睛，然后何洛洛听见焉栩嘉说，你怎么这么爱哭啊。

何洛洛，你怎么这么爱哭啊。

没有责难，满是宠溺中带着一抹无可奈何。

焉栩嘉不由得想起之前他和何洛洛在洗手间的荒唐事，彼时，何洛洛也是睁着这样一双盛满星屑的眼睛望着他，单纯青涩的少年被他逼着说出内心最莽撞的欲望，可即使这样，少年看向他的一双眼仍灿若星辰。

焉栩嘉在这个圈子里摸爬滚打了好几年，练就了见山是山，观海是海的坚硬心脏，可他这条随波逐流四海为家的游鱼偏偏跌进了何洛洛的浪漫星河，从此眼中所见皆是温暖春光与绿水涟漪。

即使是生存在暗无天日的地底矮人也会渴求光明，更何况是个跌跌撞撞也要奔向梦想的人。

焉栩嘉当了四年被照顾的忙内小朋友，现在，他想成为独属何洛洛的小朋友，他们还有很多很多个一百天，就这样一直厮磨下去吧。

疯帽子不知道的答案我来告诉你，因为——我喜欢你。

看着怀里再次累得进入梦乡的男孩，焉栩嘉紧了紧手臂，有时候他甚至会禁不住羡慕自己，他真的，足够幸运。伊卡洛斯不惜丧命也没能碰触到的太阳正安稳地睡在他怀里。

少年人渴慕太阳，于是太阳便为他降落到触手可得的人间。

**Author's Note:**

> *一句话关联了丁香欧蕾，算是后续吧。
> 
> *Icarus:中译为“伊卡洛斯”，希腊神话人物，因使用蜡制羽毛翅膀时离太阳过近而翅膀脱落，坠入大海死亡。


End file.
